Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasket which is a kind of a sealing device according to a sealing technology. The gasket according to the present invention is used, for example, as a gasket for a power control unit such as an inverter.
Description of the Conventional Art
A case of the power control unit such as the inverter which is, for example, used in an electric vehicle is frequently molded by a press molding or a cast molding (an aluminum die casting). In this case, a dimensional tolerance is great in an installation groove which installs the gasket, and a lid side, and there may accordingly be an obstacle in a sealing performance achieved by the gasket.
Consequently, in recent years, there has been proposed a gasket 51 which is installed to an installation groove 63 provided in one member 61 of two members 61 and 62 facing to each other and comes into close contact with the other member 62, wherein the gasket 51 is provided in a side surface of the gasket 51 and over a whole periphery of the gasket 51 with a seal projection 52 which comes into contact with a groove side surface 63b of the installation groove 63 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-40673 (FIG. 3), as shown in FIG. 4.